


something so flawed and free

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Divorce, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s06e08 Teamwork, Greg House Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Allison Cameron/Robert Chase, POV Greg House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Chase is at House's door.





	something so flawed and free

**Author's Note:**

> [throws this at you and runs the other way]
> 
> enjoy!

House looks at the clock, and mere seconds later, there’s someone knocking at his door. A small smile forms in his lips, because he knows exactly who it is and what he’s there for. He stands up and limps towards the door, opening it— and there is Chase, shaking a little, looking like an utter mess. Ah.

“Cameron broke up with me,” he says.

“My condolences,” House says dryly, stepping back and allowing him to get inside. He hums, remembering the offer he made to Wilson years ago when he came up to him with a similar issue. “Want a beer?”   


Chase’s gaze goes down to the floor and he stays very quiet for a second or two. “No,” he says, “I’d like to be sober for this.”   
  
House cocks a brow as if he doesn’t know where this is going. Like he didn’t hear all of Cameron’s diatribe— that he had ruined Chase, made him catch some infectious moral bankruptcy. Like he didn’t know just how much guilt was going through Chase right now, so much stupid, ultimately useless guilt. 

“Sober for what, exactly?” House asks as he sits back down on the couch. Wilson’s still off, catering to dying people and who knows what else.

Chase looks at him, and there’s too much emotion in his green eyes, truly— House attempts to ignore the fact they’ve been here before. The heated glares they gave it each other before Chase married off, tried to pull himself away from him. When House fired him, an attempt to pull him away from him.

It never stuck.

He smiles a little. 

Chase’s gaze is green in more than the color, he can tell. So much greed, and so much lust— “For this,” Chase breathes, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. The kiss is angry and senseless and ultimately worthless, but House’s eyes flutter shut. He clings onto the younger man, kisses back lustfully, working at the buttons of his shirt.

“It’s not like the divorce has gone through,” he mumbles into Chase’s ear as he unbuckles his belt. “This is cheating, you know?”   
  
“Mm,” he shrugs, “I know you’re happy to be tearing up my marriage even more than it already is.”   
  
“I did tear it up all by myself,” House says before starting to suck a mark low on Chase's throat.

“No you didn’t,” he says, groaning softly, “I killed Dibala. I didn’t—”   
  
House’s smile is wolfish. “Oh, but did you?” he tuts as he pulls off his shirt. “Did you really, Chase? Maybe Cameron has a point there. How do you know?”   
  
Chase shakes his head. “I know because you had nothing to do with it— s-stop playing with my head while we’re trying to have sex.”   


“Oh, but what’s the fun in that?” House mumbles as he pulls up a little to make another love bite, this one well above his collar line, for anyone to see. Chase doesn’t protest, doesn’t do anything to stop him, like always. As much as Chase has tried to escape his role, he’s still House’s yes-man, a lapdog.

House grins and pulls him into another kiss and pulls off Chase’s pretty gold ring while he undresses him.


End file.
